The Nights in Sanctuary
by Snizzlefit
Summary: During the long nights in Sanctuary, some find comfort in the stories of others.


A silent autumn night lay over New Tristram like the orange and gold leaves that fell from the trees. The blacksmith's furnaces had long since cooled and even the most devoted drinkers had passed out in their beds or cups. Only in the back room of the Slaughtered Calf Inn did anything stir.

Rolling back and forth restlessly, Leah made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a grunt as she rolled out of bed and paced around her room. She had already chronicled the day's events and that had been almost nothing of worth. Of course her Uncle Deckard was immersed in hi dusty old tomes and stories. They were even going to the infamous Tristram Cathedral tomorrow to hopefully uncover more.

"Maybe that's why I can't sleep?" Leah wondered aloud. While the idea of exploring the cathedral was an exciting one, it wasn't that exciting. After all, how exciting could watching her Uncle read really be? No, this was different, there was something else keeping her up, something that made her exceedingly glad it was the middle of the night.

Shuffling over to the large bookcase beside her desk, Leah cast a quick glance over her shoulder before retrieving a small black book. She ran her fingers over the plain cover and down the smooth spine. Her face flushed as she hurried to the door to her room and double checked the locks. No one beside Uncle Deckard or Bron came into her room but the thought of either of them catching her was beyond mortifying. Once she was sure of her absolute solitude, Leah hurried back to her bed.

Sliding under the covers and propping her pillow up against the headboard, she laid her book across her lap and tenderly opened it. After a few seconds of searching she found the small fold she made in the corner of the one hundred and fifty third page. Her eyes scanned the beautifully written words until she found the spot she had left off at.

 _Delion looked up from the burning metal to see Asira strolling past. She cast one sideways glance at him as she strolled by with her father, the only acknowledgement of their most recent tryst. Glad the heat from the furnace masked the heat in his face and loins, Delion raised his hammer above his head and brought it down with a mighty clang. His bronzed muscles gleamed in the deep orange glow of the fires and sweat dripped off his unshaven cheeks and onto his anvil. A sudden soft but insistent throat clearing drew his gaze upwards yet again._

 _His mouth fell open as he looked directly into the mother of his unborn child –_ Leah let out an audible gasp as her eyes slid over those words. She raised the book a little higher as her right hand moved under the covers. – _into the mother of his unborn child's eyes. She was standing within arm's reach, in plain view of everyone. Her father was standing with his back to them, his eyes fixed on a particularly well crafted saber. Asira's painted lip curled up in a smile and her dark blue eyes sparkled as she whispered, "Hello Delion."_

 _His mouth fell open in an amazed smile. She was so brazen! "Hello Asira." He whispered back, his voice heard only by her_. – Leah's hand slipped between her smooth legs and pressed gently against the coarse fabric of her underclothes. Her lips slowly parted as a breathless sigh escaped and her eyes continued reading. – _Delion's hands left his tools as he straightened and wiped his brow with a filthy rag. Asira laughed softly and pointed to her own forehead. Delion furrowed his brow and grabbed a nearby sword. Looking at the smear of dirt across his face in the reflection on the gleaming metal, Delion's face flushed even more. Clumsily wiping his face with a sweat soaked arm, Delion smiled sheepishly at Asira. His grin faded almost immediately as a stern, brisk voice spoke to him._

 _"What would it cost to have you repair my sword?" Lord Cellark asked brusquely. He walked confidently up to the anvil, almost blocking Asira from view._

 _Stammering out a response, Delion's eyes fell back to his anvil and tools. "That depends on the extent of the damage my Lord. But it shouldn't be too much unless the blade is broken."_

 _"Nothing that bad!" Lord Cellark chortled, "One of the servants fancied themselves a swordsman and nicked the blade just above the cross guard." Realizing he was nodding with every word Asira's father spoke, Delion stopped and bit his lower lip._

 _"I can repair it today if someone brings the blade to me." He offered._

 _"After what my bumbling servants did simply moving it from the treasury to my quarters, I doubt it would make it to you in one piece!" Lord Cellark remarked, "Tell your apprentice to work the forge and you can collect my sword personally." –_ A wide smile crept onto Leah' face as she thought about what the invitation meant. Her fingers pressed a little harder against her womanhood, feeling the spreading dampness excitedly. – _Delion's eyes darted to Asira's for a fraction of a second before he smiled and agreed. "Excellent!" Lord Cellark exclaimed, clapping his hand on Delion's shoulder. Puling it away almost immediately, he look at the sweaty sheen coating his fingers with a mixture of amusement and disgust before wiping his hand on the leg of his trousers and turning away._

 _"See you tonight." Asira whispered, her face beaming. Delion could only smile and nod as he watched the love of his life walk away. Whirling around, Delion could barely contain his excitement as he found his apprentice sharpening ban axe in the back room._

 _"Trayana! Keep an on the store. I have to visit a client's house!" Trayana furrowed her brow slightly but nodded despite her suspicions. She still couldn't bring herself to tell her teacher . . . . It didn't matter regardless, Delion was off to change his clothes and clean some of the sweat and soot off his body before seeing Asira again._

A soft moan escaped Leah' lips as she started to gingerly rub the damp cloth covering her sex. Her fingers, calloused from countless hours spent practicing with a bow, inexpertly pushed and prodded her sensitive lips. Shifting just slightly, she lifted her hand from her warm womanhood and bit her lip. Maybe . . . . if she kept quiet . . . . ? Leah's hand slipped under the hem of her underclothes and slowly started to rub the sensitive nub above her moistening flower. Her heart quickened in her chest as little bolts of lightning arced through her legs and stomach. Trying in vain to control her breath, Leah returned to her story, hoping this time she'd be able to pace herself a little better.

 _Unfortunately for Delion, the trip to the Cellark Estate was exceptionally boring. He retrieved the nicked sword, took Lord Cellark's payment and walked back to his shop. But unbeknownst to Delion, Asira watched him from her window, a smile on her pale face and a plan in her clever mind._

 _Though the nick in the blade was large, it only took Delion a few hours to repair Lord Cellark's weapon and slide it comfortably back into its sheath. His stried much less cheerful, Delion set off for the Cellark estate again. A portly servant answered the door and lead Delion into Lord Cellark's study. The Duke had retired for the night and left Delion to affix the repaired blade to the emblazoned shield above his mantle. It took Delion several minutes to learn that the bracket was only designed to hold the blade and not its scabbard. When he finally slid the saber behind the Cellark family crest and descended from the small step ladder, Delion let out a sigh of relief. The study was almost as hot as his furnaces!_

 _"Good work Delion . . . ." A soft voice murmured from somewhere behind him. Delion looked over his shoulder to see Asira standing in front of the painted wooden doors of the study. He watched her close them behind her, his heart pounding wildly._

 _"Lady Asira!" He exclaimed, straightening his simple tunic and swallowing nervously. "T-thank you for the compliment!" Asira smiled warmly and walked towards Delion._

 _Wrapping her arms around his broad waist and looking up at him, she murmured, "Don't worry Del, I told the servants to rest for the night." Her hands slid up his stomach to trail lovingly over his chest. Delion's smile reached his ears as he wrapped his arms around Asira's slender shoulders and pulling her into a sudden kiss._

Leah's heart raced a little faster as she rubbed her clit a little harder. Her soft fingers moved down her womanhood and slowly spread her lips. Moving the tip of her finger over the warm, moist flesh just around her velvety opening, Leah's palm pressed against the top of her sex and sent more pleasure through her legs. She let a quiet gasp escape from her lips as her centermost fingertip pressed lightly against her tight sex. Leah's eyes closed just long enough for her to savor the anticipation before fluttering open to look back at her story.

 _Their hands roamed each other's bodies and relished in the feeling of closeness they were so often denied. Asira's delicate fingers slowly lifted the hem of Delion's worn tunic as his large, calloused hands pulled the shoulders of her dress down just a hair. Delion pulled away to look into his lover's green eyes and whisper, "I love you."_

 _Asira's eyes sparkled and her face beamed as she whispered back, "I love you too." She stepped back long enough to lift Delion's shirt over his broad frame and toss it aside. Reaching out to her, Delion gave the neck of her pale blue dress a tug and fully exposed her small, firm breasts._ – Leah's free hand left the book sitting between her legs as it slipped under the thing nightshirt she wore. Her own modest breasts were especially sensitive tonight and her large nipples were already stiff. Wondering if anyone would ever do it for her, Leah's fingers pinched her swollen nipple lightly. The dampness between her legs increased even further and her hand's movements increased on her silken folds. – _Asira smiled at Delion as she wiggled out of the rest of her dress, letting the garment fall to the smooth wooden floor._

 _Just like the very first time he had seen her naked, Delion's mouth hung open in wonder. Maybe it was just his imagination but Delion thought he could already see the telltale sign of being with child. Wrapping her in a great hug, Delion kissed her furiously as he effortlessly lifted her into the air. Carrying her over to a large bear skin rug lying a few feet from the fire, he slowly lowered both of them onto the soft white fur. Looking down at Asira with love and lust in his eyes, Delion brushed aside a few errant strands of hair and rose to his feet. Hooking his fingers in the waist of his breeches, Delion clumsily pulled his trousers off and added them to the pile of clothes in front of the door._

 _Just like the first time she had seen him naked, Asira's heart beat harder than ever before. She let out a ragged breath, her chest heaving in excitement as she watched Delion kneel between her slightly parted legs._ – Leah's hand fumbled over her breast as her legs shivered in pleasure. Her fingers squeezed her pert nipple a little harder as the hand between her legs moved back to her wonderfully sensitive nub. She had to fight the urge to clench her legs around her wet digits as pleasure rolled through her loins and made her mouth hang open. – _His hands gently rested on her knees and slowly parted her long legs. Asira trembled with excitement as Delion's eyes once again fell on her swollen womanhood. Propping herself up on her elbows, Asira looked up at her lover and let her eyes slowly drift down his well muscled form. She eagerly watched his powerful manhood throb and twitch as his eyes feasted on her nude form. He was so close, just a few more inches!_

 _Delion smiled hungrily as he watched Asira squirm and do all but order him to make love to her. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before his hands slid under her buttocks and lifted her into the air. Asira could barely get out a surprised gasp before Delion's tongue slid into her womanhood._ – Looking to the small nightstand beside her bed, Leah's eyes fell on a small, unused candle. Well, maybe not unused, she thought wryly. Pulling her hand away from her aching sex, she reached over and grabbed the pale white candle. The instant her moist fingers closed around the hardened wax, Leah eagerly slid her hand back under the covers. The rounded base of the candle pressed tenderly against the hungry opening of her sex. She gripped the candle tightly and slowly slid it into her womanhood. As the firm, unyielding object moved further into her sex, pleasure tingled up her spine and made her toes curl. A droplet of something hot and thick rolled down her soft buttock as the candle reached deep inside her. – _Asira's eyes flared open and immediately closed as this new sensation overwhelmed her. She clenched her teeth and gripped the fur beneath her tightly as Delion's tongue probed parts of her womanhood she never knew existed._

 _The taste of his lover's womanhood made Delion's head spin and his heart skip a beat. The Madame at the brothel had told him exactly what to do and where to do it, and he followed her instructions to the letter. His tongue caressed and wriggled as deep inside Asira's flower as it could go, eventually finding a spot that made her legs shake even more violently and caused her to utter a particularly vehement oath. His unshaven mouth rubbed against the sweet spot just above Asira's pink lips during his ministrations, adding even more pleasure to her already overloaded mind._

 _In what seemed like an instant, Asira felt the familiar wave of pleasure rise in her body and come crashing down, all centered around Delion's mouth pressing against her sex. Her hips bucked and writhed uncontrollably, as she moaned far louder than was safe. But in that moment, she didn't care; all her pleasure wracked mind could think about was the ecstasy coursing through her legs and stomach. Her fluids dripped down Delion's chin and onto his broad chest as he slowly pulled away and lowered a gasping Asira to the floor. Wiping his face, Delion grinned at his lover, he adored how her eyes fluttered as she tried to catch her breath._

A little jealous of the fictional character, Leah gradually began to pull the candle from her womanhood. It emerged from her moist opening with a faint pop and a shiver coursed down her spine. Sliding it back in with increased speed, Leah's let out a pent up breath and leaned back against the headboard. She pumped the small, perfectly shaped candle in and out with increasing speed, the smooth wax rubbing against her own sensitive area. Pressing the tip more firmly against that spot, Leah's body tightened around the candle and her chest rose and fell with increasing speed. Her hand left her breast and reached out to the book. Shakily lifting it into the air, she was determined to read more.

Her eyes scanned the words as her hand found a gentle but firm rhythm. The damp spot spreading across the sheets beneath her spurred her hand even more. – _The moment she had the strength, Asira sat up just enough to reach out and lovingly caress Delion's chest. Words couldn't express how much she loved him at that moment. He leaned forward and pulled Asira into a sitting position, her soaked thighs and womanhood pressing against his manhood. As she wrapped her arms around Delion's neck, Asira lifted herself just enough to hover tantalizingly over Delion's erect member. Looking into his eyes and smiling, Asira quickly lowered herself onto him. Her moist lips easily parted to accept his wonderfully wide girth, her movements only stopping when she was completely enveloping him._

 _Delion's heart beat out of his chest and his manhood throbbed harder than ever as he slid inside Asira. His eyes were shut as he lost himself in the warm, tight feeling of her body. He could feel her hand on his chest, just over his heart, and a moment later her lips pressing against his._ – Leah struggled to keep her eyes on the book as her hand continued to push the candle against the walls of her womanhood. A soft moan echoed through the still room as the pleasure built inside her. Her fingers tightened around the cover of the book and her toes clenched the sheets tightly. Biting her lower lip, Leah found the words she was looking for just as the sounds of her movements became audible. – _Asira tenderly lifted herself into the air, her womanhood squeezing his member tightly until it was just barely inside her. Her tongue slipped into Delion's mouth and coiled around his as she let herself drop down with even more force. The sound and sensation of their hips colliding made both of their hearts skip and bodies shiver._

 _Delion's hands cupped her soft buttocks and tenderly helped her rise into the air as her leg began to shake again. Their lips continued their frenzy kissing while he pulled her down onto him with harder than before._ – She could feel something strong reaching its peak; her fingers could barely grip the candle as she struggled to keep sliding it in and out. – _Asira threw her arms around Delion's shoulders and he shakily rose to his feet. His hand took a firm grip on her thighs, allowing him to easily and continuously thrust into her. Asira's nails dug into his skin as his manhood slammed into her with enough force to make her entire body shake. Her lips left his and clumsily planted a kiss on the side of his neck, she could barely keep her grasp on his shoulder._

 _Asira's womanhood smacked noisily against Delion's hips –_ She was so close now. Her sex ached and her body couldn't stop quivering in pleasure. Thrusting the candle as deep as it could go, Leah's fingers furiously rubbed her clit. – _against Delion's hips and made it almost impossible for her to contain her moans. His powerfully erect member was sliding in and out of her with impunity, every part of her belonged to him and every part of him was hers. She buried her face in his neck in an attempt to stifle her moans while one of her hands held the back of Delion's head. Her fingers twisted his auburn hair into knots and she whispered his name repeatedly._

 _Thrusting into her with as much power as he could muster, Delion shivered with the sensation of Asira's juices running down his loins and dripping onto the floor. She_ – Leah's hand involuntarily crumpled the page as her heart leapt into her throat and an orgasm finally washed over her. Wave after wave of pleasure wracked her slender frame and she lost her voice as she bucked her hips against her hand. Leah's mind was as blank as the wall in front of her and she could only focus on the ecstasy coursing through her. The deluge of fluids between her legs along with her rapidly tightening womanhood squeezed the candle out with and audible squish. It felt like a century before her body's spasms ceased enough for her to catch her breath and find her thoughts. Leah sat in the rapidly spreading stain, her chest heaving and a wide smile spreading across her face. It had been a long time since she'd felt this good!

When enough of her strength returned to her, Leah slowly climbed out of bed and wiped her soaked thighs and buttocks off. Retrieving an extra pair of sheets that she always kept nearby, Leah marveled at the wide spatter of fluids on the brown fabric. She tossed the soiled cloth aside and slipped under the covers. Looking at the cover of her book fondly, Leah set it on the bedside table and placed her favorite candle on top of it. Blowing out the other ones, Leah rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

After an indiscernible amount of time and countless shifts and rolling over her eye flared open in annoyance. She still couldn't sleep!


End file.
